Impact and puncture resistant panels are useful in many applications, including as protective coverings for cash windows of financial institutions, coverings for kiosks and carts in open areas of shopping malls, side panels for tractor trailers, boat hulls, aircraft parts and other articles and parts for which impact resistance and/or puncture resistance are desired. By way of example only, the prior use of such panels as shutters or window covers shall now be described. Buildings and houses located in areas prone to severe weather conditions, such as hurricanes and tornados, are often exposed to wind borne debris during those severe weather conditions. Windows and doors, especially those made of glass, are most vulnerable to wind borne debris, such as tree branches, rocks and portions of surrounding structures.
Shutters made of aluminum and steel are currently used to protect vulnerable portions of buildings and houses since shutters made from these materials can be manufactured to meet building and housing codes in regions which experience severe weather conditions. However, steel and even aluminum shutters undergo pitting and strength degradation associated with corrosion, particularly in regions along the sea coast, where the air contains a high concentration of corrosive salt. In addition, metal shutters can be somewhat heavy.
Accordingly, there is a particular need for protective coverings which can prevent the penetration of wind borne debris during severe weather conditions, are corrosion resistant and are relatively lightweight. There is also a more general need for protective coverings that are relatively inexpensive to produce and readily adapted to various applications and strength requirements.